Sabishii no owaru
by syren888
Summary: AU.Soy un ser frió sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, soy temido por todo el que me conoce, entonces…porque tengo ganas de correr?, de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…esto es una locura…que es este dolor que siento?... SesshRin
1. prologo: El despertar

_Sabishii no owaru_

Esto es patético… como ha podido ocurrir algo así, no lo entiendo…que es lo que me sucede preguntan, ni yo mismo lo se… mi mente me da vueltas y mi corazón no deja de latir como si fuera a explotar, cual es la razón de tal comportamiento?...Soy un ser frió sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, soy temido por todo el que me conoce, entonces…porque tengo ganas de correr, de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…esto es una locura…que es este dolor que siento, que es esta incertidumbre que se apodera de mi cada vez que intento pensar?...Y porque rayos no puedo ver nada?...

-Parece que ya esta recuperando la conciencia-

Esa voz…Quien es?...

-Cree que se recuperara pronto doctora-

Quienes son, donde estoy, acaso no pueden escucharme?

-Estoy segura que si, por ahora debe descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos-

Siento una mano…es suave como un ángel y tan sutil como una caricia…

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien…-

Una melodía…Su voz es como una melodía, suave y gentil…Quien eres?...Un ángel?...o un demonio disfrazado?...Por que me tratas con ternura si no me conoces, por que me tocas sin pensar que puedo lastimarte?...Por que me arrullas sin saber lo que necesito?...

-Ahora solo descanse, mañana será otro día…-

Mi piel arde…como tan inocente acto como besar mi frente, ha causado tal reacción en mi?...calidos…sus labios son calidos como los brazos de una madre en invierno, y suaves como el viento…Por que me torturas de esta manera, por que no muestras tu identidad, por que no me liberas de las penumbras que me rodean?...Te vas, no, no lo hagas!...no me dejes en las profundidades de la soledad, no permitas que la sombra de mis miedos me alcance…

-Creo que es mejor hacer guardia, por si necesita algo…así que seré su acompañante esta noche, espero que no le moleste mi presencia…-

Te quedas…una ola de alivio recorre todo mi ser…estas cerca, puedo oler tu perfume de flores que me calma, siento sus dedos enredarse en mi pelo como un mimo, que provoca una calidez desconocida en mi…vuelvo y pregunto, quien eres?...Un ángel o un demonio, mi salvación o mi perdición, mi felicidad o mi tristeza?...Nada de eso me importa, solo quiero disfrutar de tu presencia, quiero que me cubras de ternura, que me arrulles como un niño pequeño en busca de su madre…cantas, y tu voz angelical calma mi ya atormentada alma, y permite retirarme al mundo de Morfeo, donde me espera tu silueta sin rostro alguno, pero con la calidez que me transmites desde el comienzo de estos alocados pensamientos…

-Que tenga dulces sueños…-

En medio de mi semi-inconciencia logro escucharte, pido que tus palabras se cumplan, y recibo con los brazos abiertos el ardor de mi piel, al sentir tus labios nuevamente sobre mi piel…Mañana…Mañana será otro día…estarás aquí cuando despierte?...o despertare con la cruel verdad de que todo fue una simple ilusión…no, mañana estarás aquí…lose a través de tu tacto y de tu dulce voz, que eres real como el aire que respiro y el sol que ilumina todo a su alrededor…Morfeo me ha vencido…y con ansias espero que mañana pueda saber la identidad de mi dulce ángel sin rostro y así nunca dejarte ir…y con estos pensamientos me dejo abatir por las invisibles sabanas del sueño…

* * *

Ya ha amanecido?...no puedo saberlo, ya que las penumbras no se han ido, siguen ahí… riéndose a costa mía, y cubriendo mis ojos con sus cortinas llenas de oscuridad…

-Parece que ya ha despertado…-

Esa voz nuevamente… eres tu mi ángel sin rostro?...,has estado con migo todo este tiempo, por que no puedo verte, por que no me escuchas?...Intento hablarte, pero siento como mi garganta se cierra como tenazas inutilizando mis intentos de atraer tu atención…

-Como se encuentra el paciente el día de hoy doctora-

Doctora?...acaso…todo ha sido una farsa, tus gentiles cuidados, tus dulces palabras…todo ha sido simple atención profesional?...no, me niego a creerlo…

-estable-

Roto…siento todo romperse dentro de mi al oírte hablar de esa forma…no debí haberme ilusionado, no tengo derecho a esperanzarme, ya que yo…Un momento, siento tu mano acariciar la mía de forma suave pero insistente, como pidiendo apoyo…no te entiendo, que quieres de mi, matarme de incertidumbre, llenarme de dudas?...por que en un momento te comportas tan distante y al siguiente vuelves a ser mi dulce ángel sin rostro?...Escucho una puerta cerrarse, pero tu sigues tomada de mi mano, como no queriendo dejarme ir, te sientas a mi lado, y siento como caigo en el hechizo que emana tu piel cada vez que hace contacto con la mía…Tu perfume me embriaga y me llena con las ansias de tocar tu rostro, acariciar tus labios con los míos en una especie de trance del que no quisiera salir jamás…

-Me imagino que debe estar confundido; le explicare…usted tuvo un grave accidente que provoco grandes daños en su visión, al igual que en sus cuerdas vocales, por esa razón sus ojos se encuentran vendados para que no sufran mas daños y esta bajo un delicado tratamiento para la recuperación de su voz…ayer fue la primera vez en una semana que recupera la conciencia…

Entonces…esa es la razón de mis penumbras, y de las insistentes tenazas en mi garganta que no me permiten hablar…pero tu mi ángel sin rostro, desde cuando estas aquí?...si tan solo pudieras escucharme…

-Usted ha estado bajo mí cuidado desde el día que llego a este hospital…-

Tu mano se poza en mi mejilla, y suplico que la muevas a mis labios para deleitarme con tu piel, pero se que eso es imposible porque los delirios de los cuales soy victima, se muy bien que no te afectan, dejándome a mi, un tonto paciente enamorado, si, enamorado, porque he descubierto que con solo escuchar tu dulce voz y sentir tu suave piel acariciar la mía con ternura, te has apoderado por completo de mi corazón, el cual pensaba que se encontraba sin vida alguna y que solo latía por simple inercia…por eso…me conformo, con que me cuides, con que estés aquí junto a mi, que me acaricies y me beses como un niño que necesita del amor de su madre…si tan solo pudiera saber que piensas de mi…se que ya deben haberte contado de mi pasado y de la profesión que es mi condena hasta la muerte, pero…mi iluso corazón no deja de crear tontas esperanzas de que talvez tu eres diferente a los demás mi ángel…que me aceptaras, y descubrieras quien soy en realidad…nada le cuesta a mi corazón soñar y a mi alma añorar ese simple y profundo deseo que se ha formado desde el momento que descubrí que la causa de estas sensaciones llenas de calidez y ternura…eres tu…

-parece que se ha quedado dormido…suspiro…es lo mejor, así no me creerá que soy una tonta por enamorarme de el, sin siquiera conocerlo…me han dicho de su pasado y a que se dedica, pero eso no dice quien es realmente, ya que puedo ver que no es como todos dicen…un ser frió, que no siente nada…Estoy segura que eso no es verdad, que es lo que han hecho creer a todos incluyéndolo a el mismo, pero yo se que no es así…-

Si no fuera porque mi cuerpo ya ha perdido esa habilidad, lagrimas de felicidad brotarían de mis ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, al saber que soy correspondido…que mí corazón era comprendido por mi ángel, sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno por hacerla entender mi situación…oh! Mi ángel, si tan solo pudiera tocar tu rostro…si tan solo pudieras escucharme…talvez, puedas leer mis labios…así podría comunicarte lo que siento, y lo que deseo…

-uh, parece desea decirme algo-

_/Puedo…tocar…su rostro/_

-C-claro, no hay problema…-

Ella coloca mi mano sobre su mejilla…se siente suave y calida…deslizo mis dedos por sus facciones, sintiendo su suave superficie…mi mano encuentra los salvajes flequillos de su sedoso pelo tocar su frente, y no pude evitar el impulso de enredar mis dedos en ellos…me detuve al tocar la comisura de sus labios…comencé a definirlos con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiéndome extasiado ante tal perfección…

/_Gracias…por cuidar…de mi/_

Pude sentir como sus labios se movían formando una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, eran tan pequeñas y delicadas, comparada con la mía…

-no hay de que…-

Sentí sus manos llevar la mía a la camilla, pero no permití que me soltara…

-Sucede algo-

Su preocupación me conmovió…como un ser tan amable y gentil como este ángel a mi lado, ha podido posar sus ojos en un ser como yo…alguien que no merece ningún afecto o aprecio alguno, pero aun así…tu, mi ángel sin rostro, estas aquí y solo quiero demostrarte de la manera mas sincera como en tan poco tiempo te haz apoderado de todos mis aun sanos sentidos, hundiéndome en tu calidez y llenándome de paz…lleve una de tus pequeñas manos a mi boca para besarla…me deleite con cada uno de tus dedos , para al final depositar un ultimo beso en la palma de tu mano, para dejarla ir lentamente, sintiendo como sin proponértelo acariciabas mi piel al deslizar tu mano fuera de la mía…

/_En verdad…agradezco sus cuidados…usted…es una persona…muy amable y bondadosa…/_

-…-

Me alarme al no escucharla contestarme, y pensé que tal vez la había molestado con mis acciones…una ola de tristeza iba a invadir todo mi ser, sino hubiera sido por la calidez que me cubrió al sentir su pequeña y suave mano, acariciar mi mejilla…de repente pude sentir sus calidos labios posarse en el mismo lugar que su mano ocupaba instantes atrás…

-Vuelvo y le repito…no hay de que…-

Tan cerca…Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los míos, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejanos como el horizonte que se ilumina al amanecer…Me arriesgare, pase lo que pase probare tus labios mi amada ángel…levante mi mano para encontrar tu rostro nuevamente y te guié hacia mi…roce mis labios con los tuyos como una simple caricia, pero eso desato algo desconocido para ambos…lose porque te sentí estremecer con mi contacto…acaso fue rechazo? Miedo?...no me temas mi ángel, ya que nunca podría lastimarte…La sombra de la duda comenzó a instigarme…deje mi mano resbalar por tu piel de forma lenta, memorizando su suave textura para no olvidarla jamás…ya casi perdía completo contacto, cuando te sentí aferrarte a mi…Cual fue mi sorpresa y mas aun, mi infinita alegría, al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, continuando lo que había dudado en comenzar…Me deje llevar por el néctar de tu boca me aferre a ti como si mi vida dependiera del simple contacto de tu piel contra la mía o del roce de mis labios con los tuyos…me perdí en ti, sin importarme mi pasado o mi futuro, solo este momento valía la pena, solo este instante era lo que me mantendría a flote en las penumbras desgarradoras que me cubren y lastiman con sus burlas…

La respiración de ambos fue necesaria, y tuvimos que separarnos…apoyaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, dándome la oportunidad de jugar con tu pelo, sentir como cada hebra se deslizaba por entre mis dedos e imaginarme lo hermoso que era bajo la luz de la luna…

-Es mejor que descanse…buenas noches…-

/_buenas…noches…/_

Nuestros labios se rozan nuevamente, antes de oírte cerrar la puerta tras tu salida…Mis labios aun albergaban el dulce sabor de tu boca y eso fue suficiente para que Morfeo me tomara entre sus brazos para hundirme en el mundo de los sueños….

* * *

Hola, espero que este cap, halla sido de su agrado, y que no se hallan enredado mucho en lo que esta pasando jeje...en el proximo cap, habra un cambio de perspectiva...hasta entonces, y no olviden dejar su review por favor...

Ja ne!


	2. cap 2 profesion

No puedo quejarme…mi vida no es perfecta como todos creen, pero tampoco es la peor, o eso creo, si a la soledad que me rodea mas y mas con cada día que pasa no es malo, o el simple hecho de que no pasa un día que no sienta un profundo vacío en mi ser que causa mis mas agobiantes depresiones…Solo tengo un consuelo, y ese es el saber que gracias a mis conocimientos varias vidas pueden ser salvadas…Las personas mas cercanas a mi, o según ellos, los que me 'conocen' creen que la causa de mis menudas depresiones fue la perdida de mi familia, pero eso no es verdad…Perdí a mis padres pero mi hermano menor aun esta conmigo apoyándome todo el tiempo y siguiendo mis pasos para llegar a ser un doctor igual o mejor que yo…No se que causa estas emociones arremolinarse en mi, no se porque nadie puede entenderlo pero se que algún día alguien lo hará…

**XXXX**

Mi trabajo…Mi satisfacción de cada día, y el escape perfecto para no pensar en nada, mas que en ayudar a quien lo necesite…He pasado años en lo mismo pero nunca me cansare de ser la llave para la vida de las personas que depositan su confianza en mí para ayudarlos…

La noche se acerca…Ya las estrellas comienzan a hacer su aparición en el cielo y la luna pronto llenara las calles con su esplendor…

Doctora! Tenemos una emergencia!-

Que sucede?-

Entonces, Lo vi…Estaba gravemente herido, y no dejaba de forcejear con los enfermeros que intentaban atenderlo, pero eso no opaco la imagen que mi mente había formado, al momento de verlo de cerca…Su cabello era plateado como los rayos de la luna al iluminar las penumbras de la noche, y a pesar de sus heridas en lugar de un paciente parecía mas bien un ángel caído de los cielos…

tenemos que hacer algo para tranquilizarlo-

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar esas palabras…Me acerque al grupo de enfermeros y logre que se alejaran de aquel ser que para mi era celestial…Sin importarme las miradas preocupadas de mis compañeros de trabajo, pose mi mano en su hombro…Al sentir el contacto, el viro el rostro abriendo sus ojos los cuales mantenía cerrados para dirigirlos a mi dirección…Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude sentir como una extraña sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo…Sus ojos, eran dorados como el oro mas brillante y tan intensos como el sol que calienta los días de verano, pero pude notar que no estaban enfocados en mi, o era mejor decir en nada en particular, ya que a pesar de que sus ojos transmitían tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo ninguna, sabia perfectamente que significaba aquel brillo opaco que ocupaba sus ojos…

Tranquilo, todo estará bien…-

Me sorprendí al ver que su única reacción fue levantar su mano, la cual, pude percatarme estaba empapada por el carmesí liquido vital que corre por las venas de cada uno de nosotros…tome su mano suavemente entre las mías, observando como este entre abría su boca para hablar…

Q...uien…-

Su voz fue casi inaudible pero lo suficiente para saber el daño en sus cuerdas vocales…no paso ni un par de segundos antes de ver como el caía en la inconciencia… Lo observe detenidamente, su semblante ahora era tranquilo, pero aun sentía una pequeña presión en su mano, la cual, no soltaba la mía…

Doctora-

Salí del trance que no me había percatado estar, y desvié mi mirada hacia unos hombres que vestían de negro, dándoles un aire misterioso y escalofriante al mismo tiempo…

Debemos advertirle, sobre este paciente-

a que se refieren?-

A que se referían?...Por que el semblante de esos hombres era tan extraño?...no se por que, pero me encontré nuevamente observando las facciones de aquel ser tan cautivador y misterioso, dándome cuenta con una gran sorpresa y culpa que debido a mi ensoñación aun no había atendido sus heridas…No le preste atención a los hombres de negro, y me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de emergencias seguido por mi grupo de enfermeras, para comenzar la operación…

X

Después de horas en la sala de emergencias, pude estabilizarlo, vendamos sus ojos para que no sufrieran mas daños, al menos mientras se recuperaba lo suficiente para otra operación que le devolviera la luz a aquellos dorados ojos…El daño en sus cuerdas vocales, comenzó a ser tratado a través de un tratamiento a base de inyecciones 2 veces por semana…

Me dirigí a mi consultorio, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme nuevamente con aquellos hombres, los cuales, pensé que ya se habían retirado…

En que puedo ayudarles?-

Venimos a hablarle del paciente que acaba de ingresar a este hospital-

Uno de los hombres coloco un documento sobre mi escritorio, lo observe confundida…

Hay esta todo lo que debe saber acerca de el...Vendremos cada dos días para saber de su estado-

Y con esas palabras dichas, se retiraron…Al estar segura de que se habían ido, tome el documento entre mis manos…no se porque, pero una extraña ansiedad se apodero de mi, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a leer el documento…

Nombre: Taijitsu Sesshoumaru

Edad: 32 años

Pensé que era más joven, ya que sus facciones aun mantienen un aire juvenil y maduro a la vez…

Estado Social: Soltero

No se porque, pero al saber ese dato, sentí un gran alivio inundar todo mi ser…

Profesión:

Mis ojos se agrandaron, y sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un instante…No podía ser, me niego a creer que el…Un momento, aquí explica mejor lo que casi me provoca un ataque cardiaco…

…Profesión: Ejecutor por parte del gobierno (asesino), encargado de la seguridad nacional de personajes de suma importancia a nivel internacional, otras informaciones, 'clasificadas'…

Termine de leer aquel documento, sin poder creer aquellas palabras… Me dirigí a la habitación donde el se encontraba, y me mantuve observándolo por un tiempo…Su respiración se había estabilizado, y su estado había mejorado en las ultimas horas, pero eso no significaba que recuperaría la conciencia por ahora, ya que el accidente que sufrió fue uno de gran magnitud…

Me acerque a el para revisar su estado mas de cerca...puse mi mano sobre su frente, y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por completo…No le preste atención al rápido latir de mi corazón al percatarme de que el tenia una ligera fiebre, pero que si no se trataba con rapidez podría empeorar…Busque rápidamente los medicamentos necesarios y después de unas horas la fiebre había desaparecido…

Me senté a su lado, y tome su mano entre las mías, esto causo que el ladeara la cabeza a mi dirección, al mismo tiempo que su mano apretaba la mía…

Estas despierto?-

Pero me di cuenta de que no fue así, solo había reaccionado por instinto, si fue así…Por que mi corazón late tan rápido, Y por que cada vez que veo su rostro una extraña sensación me invade, la cual, me impulsa a querer protegerlo… aun sabiendo a que se dedica, eso no evita el recorrer de mis emociones por todo mi cuerpo al verlo ahí, tan tranquilo como si hubiera sido liberado de una gran carga…

Deslice mis manos fuera de la suya, sintiendo un gran vació al instante de perder contacto con su piel…Lo observe nuevamente, e instintivamente removí los plateados flequillos que cubrían su rostro…Me acerque y como si fuera algo natural, lo bese en la mejilla, sonrojándome al instante…

Buenas noches…Mi ángel caído-

No se porque lo bese, o porque le dije esas palabras, a sabiendas de que el no podría escucharme pero…Al hacerlo, sentí una gran calidez invadirme por completo y por eso, no me arrepentí de lo que hice al contrario, esas simples acciones, provocaron algo que creí no volver a experimentar….El regreso de mi sonrisa, y el sentimiento de no estar sola…

Después de aquel día, me dedique completamente a cuidarlo, me encargue de sus medicinas y demás diagnósticos y en las noches hacia doble guardia por si despertaba…Y con cada día que pasaba, me fui dando cuenta de que…cada vez que velaba sus noches, mi pecho se oprimía al verlo en ese estado, inconsciente y sin saber como era el en realidad y también sin habérmelo propuesto había caído por completo en el invisible hechizo de su presencia, dándome a entender la verdad, la cual era…que sin saber como ni por que, me había enamorado de mi ángel caído…

XXXX

Una semana había pasado, no habían cambios en su estado…Estaba en su habitación desde la noche anterior, quedándome dormida en la silla que estaba a su lado…Al despertar, cual fue mi sorpresa y gran alegría al percatarme de que comenzaba a dar indicios de despertar, corrección, había despertado, y por lo que vi se encontraba desconcertado ya que intentaba moverse como si fuera un niño asustado queriendo despertar de una pesadilla…Pose mi mano en su mejilla, algo que lo tranquilizo un poco…

De la nada, los mismos hombres de aquella vez, hicieron su aparición…

(Conversación del principio)…

Cuando se fueron, me acerque nuevamente a mi ángel caído, acariciando suavemente sus facciones, me acerque lo suficiente para que escuchara…

Tranquilo…todo estará bien, se lo prometo-

Después de ese día, me dedique a hablarle, informándole de su situación, y al mismo tiempo asegurándole su pronta recuperación…Sin saber porque, al verlo dormir mis pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en mi garganta, haciéndose audibles y dando a conocer mis sentimientos hacia mi ángel caído…Con la convicción de que estos nunca serian correspondidos…

X

En una de mis visitas, el comenzó a comunicarse a través del movimiento de sus labios…me sentí emocionada, al saber que estaba agradecido por mis cuidados; pero mas que emocionada me sentí estallar al sentir como su mano acariciaba mi rostro con tal suavidad y cuidado que podría jurar que memorizaba mis facciones, como si no las quisiera olvidar jamás… le asegure que no había sido un problema sino todo lo contrario que me alegraba el ver que su recuperación era satisfactoria…

De repente, no se que me paso, pero al sentir como el tomaba mi mano entre la suya, besando con tal gentileza cada uno de mis dedos provocando una inexplicable calidez inundarme por completo y al ver como sus labios se movían nuevamente para afirmar aun mas su agradecimiento, no pude evitar acercarme a el y acariciar su mejilla, antes de besar su mejilla en el mismo lugar que mi mano había ocupado momentos atrás…Al salir de mi trance, solo se me ocurrió reiterarle que no debía sentirse tan agradecido ya que, para mi había sido n placer el cuidar de el; Eso fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle para evitar que el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón pudiera ser escuchado por el...

Iba a retirarme cuando sentí sus manos, guiándome hacia el…No entendía lo que se proponía mi ángel caído, pero al sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos, varias emociones recorrieron mi ser, a tal extremo que no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo…Parece que esta acción no paso de estar percibida por el, ya que, aun sin verlo a los ojos, su cuerpo mostraba la duda, la inseguridad y el miedo al rechazo…Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, al darme cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse fuera de mi rostro en forma de suaves caricias…

No…Mi corazón no quería permitir que se alejara, por tal razón, uní mis labios con los de el, aferrándome a la calidez de sus labios y a las emociones que ese acto provocaba en mi ser…Sentí su sorpresa momentánea, pero me alegre al notar que me correspondía con la misma o mas intensidad que yo…después de unos minutos el oxigeno se hizo necesario obligándonos a separarnos…. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón el cual me hipnotizaba con cada latido. Sentí sus dedos entrelazarse en mi pelo provocando un escalofrío recorrerme por completo…

Permanecimos así por unos minutos, contentos con el calor que proporcionaba el otro…observe desinteresada el reloj de la pared el cual marcaba las 10:30…Mi turno había terminado y debía marcharme, estaba segura de que Ishiro estaba en casa a punto de venir a buscarme…

Es mejor que descanse…Buenas noches…-

_/ Buenas…noches…/_

Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, y tuve deseos de quedarme a su lado por todo una eternidad, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia que dejarlo descansar, ya que dentro de poco comenzaría su rehabilitación, y se lo difícil y estresante que eso podía ser…

Al separarnos, lo vi una última vez antes de salir lentamente de la habitación…

Rin-san, aun sigues aquí?-

Ah! Satoshi-kun,y-ya iba de salida…-

Comprendo…Nos vemos mañana-

Hai-

Rin-san?-

Si?-

Aun no ha considerado mi propuesta?-

Satoshi Tomokatsu, amigo de la infancia y compañero de trabajo, siempre puedo contar con el cuando tengo problemas, pero hace unos meses atrás descubrí lo que el sentía por mi, cuando me pidió que fuera su novia yo rechace su propuesta amablemente y le pregunte si podríamos continuar siendo solo amigos; el acepto, pero me dijo que seguiría intentando, si que lo intenta…

G-gomen Satoshi-kun, pero yo no…

Esta bien, al menos tenia que intentarlo, no? …Ja ne!-

Mata ashita (hasta mañana), Satoshi-kun!-

XXXXX

Por que llegaste tan tarde nee-san (hermana mayor)?-

Gomen, Ishiro es que me entretuve revisando el estado de mis pacientes-

suspiro…no tienes remedio.-

Pero aun así me quieres hermanito-

…Buenas noches nee-san-

Buenas noches Ishiro-

Teníamos un par de días sin vernos, y por eso no me sorprendió el que el me abrazara como cuando era mas joven…Le di un beso en la frente, y con eso ambos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…Mi mente no dejaba de recrear una y otra vez el maravilloso incidente de ese día y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía el ardor en mis mejillas…pero eso no evito que durmiera con la sensación de los labios de mi ángel caído impregnado en los míos…

* * *

Siii! lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo cap de este fic,espero que les halla gustado...

Ah! quiero saber si quieren que en el proximo capitulo lo comience a escribir en tercera persona, para eviatr las confuciones, o si quieren que haga el fic desde el punto de vista de alguien especifico(Sessh o Rin), ya que me varias personas me han dicho, que este estilo de escritura es muy confuso, y por eso no quiero complicar las cosas, asi que en sus reviews me dicen que opinan..

Gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito sus reviews, mi memoria es pesima, por eso no dire nombres...mi rpxima actualizacion no tengo ni la mas mnima idea de cuand sera, pero intentare no terdarme tanto como ahora, aunque con las dificultades que tengo no creo que se pueda...

en fin, no olviden sus reviews.

Ja ne!


End file.
